Rule of Thirds
by Elina Crox
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji recalls her videotaping days and applies it on one of her course subjects: filmmaking. In her major class, the professor discusses about the rule of thirds. This fanfic has three parts or chapters.


**Title:** Rule of Thirds  
**Date Started:** August 24, 2007  
**Fan Fiction By:** Huang Yi Li

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ Card Captor Sakura (CCS) belongs to CLAMP. All Card Captor Sakura characters do not belong to me._

_**NOTE: (Edit) **_Ohoho! This is not an ExT fic. ;D_  
_

* * *

**Part I: Rewind**

REC.

The red dot blinks three times. The camera begins to record the scene unfolding before it through the camera lens.

A pink petal falls delicately to the ground; lush green grass catches it and the petal nestles gently between soft blades of grass.

The season of spring brings magical surprises. The last traces of winter snow melt away as the early spring breeze arrives and the sun peeks from behind the clouds. Life returns on the surface of the earth; animals, both young and old, come out of their shelters to enjoy the fresh surroundings; plants and trees bring color all around. Nothing ever surpasses what Mother Nature wields.

The season of spring is also the time when Sakura trees blossom. The people of Tomoeda enjoy the scenery of pink trees; every spring they come to the park to appreciate them.

The camera moves a little to the right to capture two lovers sitting underneath a Sakura tree. Its petals shower upon them as they talk and laugh enjoying each other's company.

"We're ready for the taping, Tomoyo-chan!" A cheerful voice resonates from a distance. The camera finds the source halting on a girl with short auburn hair and emerald green eyes standing beside a rock near the pond. Her face wears the loveliest of smiles, as lovely as the cherry blossoms in the background.

Sakura Kinomoto. She fits very well in this season. A season of beauty. Of nature. Everyone appreciates her existence. She means everything to a boy, as well as to a girl behind the camera.

Sakura is wearing a silk pink gown, her hair adorned with a crown of white flowers and pink ribbons. She is the princess of a fairy tale movie they are producing for their new contest in school: the Spring Film Festival.

Her prince appears beside her who seems to be hesitant but someone pushes him to the scene after a few seconds have passed. He face is deep red and beads of sweat roll down his temples, obviously shy of something.

Sakura giggles a bit at Syaoran's costume. His role is a talking frog who happens to be the prince of a majestic kingdom.

"Don't worry about your looks, Li-kun. It's only in this part." Takashi Yamazaki shouts out to Syaoran a word of encouragement then bursts out in laughter. Chiharu Mihara, his girlfriend, pinches his ear, causing him to yelp in pain, and scolds him.

Syaoran sighs then sits on the rock before Sakura.

"It's alright, Syaoran-kun. We can do this." Sakura smiles warmly at her boyfriend. Syaoran blushes a bit then smiles back her. He replies, "Thanks, Sakura-chan."

Naoko Yanagisawa, the director and writer of the movie they are filming, finally speaks through a makeshift megaphone. "Go to your places now, everyone!"

Naoko waits a few minutes for her classmates to head to their designated positions. Tomoyo stands besides Naoko focusing the camera to where Sakura and Syaoran are.

"Ready... and, action!"

--

Squeals of excitement from young children running excitedly in the park remind the people in Tomoeda about Hanami, the spring festival dedicated to the blooming of flowers. Some already have perfect spots for their family picnics yet some are still looking.

The sun paints the sky and the clouds a deep shade of orange with tints of pink and red. Birds accentuate the vast canvas bringing out the radiant beauty of sunset. She captures the exquisite scene in the eyes of a camera.

"Alright! We're going to film the final scene a little later in the evening." Naoko announces to her classmates. "For now, let's take a break and enjoy the festival."

Tomoyo joins Sakura and Syaoran while the others head to game booths to play and win prizes or food kiosks to eat.

"I swear I saw Eriol-kun a while ago." Sakura tells Syaoran and Tomoyo.

"I thought he's in England." Tomoyo says while Syaoran snorts. Even though Clow Reed, or part of Eriol Hiiragizawa now, is his ancestor, Syaoran still has a dislike for him. For one, the magician may bring trouble in Tomoeda again. For another, he treats Sakura that makes Syaoran jealous at times. And finally, he is always the subject of his ancestor's playful teasing.

"Oh wait! Maybe there are some new cards out there again!" Tomoyo exclaims with a hint of excitement in her voice. "I can make new costumes and videotape your battles again, Sakura-chan!" The thought makes Tomoyo's eyes twinkle in delight, hands now clasped before her chest.

Sakura only blinks at her daydreaming best friend then turns to Syaoran who also faces her. "Does she always have to do that?"

"Ehehe! Tomoyo is always dedicated to her hobbies." Sakura explains with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Let's go, Sakura-chan! I'll make a new outfit and grab a new memory card just in case!" Tomoyo suggests, still excited of the idea.

"Why don't we go look for Eriol-kun first? Maybe he can tell us what's wrong."

Syaoran snorts once again.

"Li-kun?"

"Alright, alright. We're going."

"Hooray!"

--

"Eriol-kun! Look! It's Sakura-chan and her friends! Let's greet them!" Akizuki Nakuru waves frantically at Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran. Eriol smiles upon seeing the three. Nakuru then runs to them and gave each a big, warm hug. "I miss you guys! Hey Sakura-chan, I'll visit Touya-kun tomorrow, OK?"

"Alright, Nakuru-chan! I'll tell him you'll go there tomorrow."

"Sakura-san, Daidouji-san and my cute little descendant. Nice to see you again."

"Hiiragizawa-kun, we're glad to see you too!" Tomoyo gives Eriol a warm smile. Syaoran looks away, hands folded on his chest.

"It was really you! I saw you a while ago, Eriol-kun. By the way, what brings you here in Tomoeda once again?" Sakura asked straightforwardly.

"Ah, so you've noticed. Actually, I just missed some cherry blossoms." Eriol smirks making Syaoran wonder if there is a double meaning to what he just said. Eriol may refer 'cherry blossoms' to Sakura and it means bad.

"Oh don't worry, Li-kun. I only want to attend the Hanami here in Tomoeda." Eriol tells his descendant. Then, he turns to Sakura and Tomoyo and adds, "Besides, Kaho wanted to visit Tsukimine Shrine. She must have missed the place. She's there now."

"I see. I thought you were here for some important reasons. Too bad you won't be filming new battles, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura pats Tomoyo's right shoulder.

"It's fine, Sakura-chan. I can still make you new outfits anytime I want." Tomoyo smiles at her best friend.

"Anyway Daidouji-san, I guess it's time for us to sneak out of here. Sakura-san and his boyfriend should spend some quality time together." Eriol winks at Tomoyo which she understands perfectly and replies, "Indeed Hiiragizawa-kun. I'll join you and Nakuru-chan for now."

"Really, Tomoyo-chan? That would be exciting! Let's go play some games!" Nakuru immediately suggests then pulls Tomoyo by her hand heading to one of the games booth.

"Alright, Sakura-chan. I'll leave you to take good care of my little descendant, ok?" Eriol winks at the two while leaving. Syaoran blushes while Sakura waves at Eriol, inwardly thanking him for giving her some privacy with Syaoran.

"I'll take good care of him, Eriol-kun!"

--

"Ahh... Another romantic scene of Sakura-chan and Li-kun!" Nakuru sighs dreamily as the three of them eavesdrop on Sakura and Syaoran behind some thick bushes.

Tomoyo secretly films while Eriol observes. Tomoyo has told Eriol just a while ago about the movie their class is taping. Being known for their trickiness, Tomoyo and Eriol come up with a plan to tease Syaoran by recording everything that he does with Sakura that night.

After the sweet kiss Sakura and Syaoran shared, Tomoyo finishes recording then turns to Eriol, "It's done."

With that, Tomoyo and Eriol shake hands and smile genuinely at each other. "It's a pleasure working with you, Daidouji-san."

"You too, Hiiragizawa-kun. Anyway, I have to go now. I'll... send you a copy of our movie?" Tomoyo asks.

"Ooh! Ooh! Please do, Tomoyo-chan! I would love watch it everyday! So romantic!"

"Haha! I agree with Nakuru. But I'll only watch it from time to time. Just in case I'm going to miss my cute descendant." Both Tomoyo and Eriol laugh at that remark.

"Alright then! Are you sure you won't come with me to finish our filming?"

"No need, Daidouji-san. We have to hurry. Kaho might be looking for us already." Eriol explains.

"Ah, I see. See you around, then! Please say hi to Mizuki-sensei for me."

"Sure."

PAUSE.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Wah! The last parts didn't turn out the way I want it to be. I mean it lacks a descriptive way of presenting the scenes unfolding. But then, I hope you enjoy reading this one! I really did my research on this. I hope I got most of the facts right. Hehe! Please leave a review so I would know your opinions after reading this. Thanks again! 


End file.
